Una Razón
by Anjiru H
Summary: Una mañana despiertas y te das cuenta de que estas junto a una persona maravillosa y piensas ¿por que me ama! NaruSaku One shot


UNA RAZÖN

Maldito despertador – es lo primero que mi boca emite al escuchar el fuerte escándalo del despertador en el buró; y levanto mi mano pesadamente para buscar a tientas el maldito aparato, cuando por fin lo encuentro apago la alarma, y lo volteo para ver la hora – 5:30 – digo con desanimo, mientras veo que la luz del sol apenas si se notaba en la ventana, el manto nocturno aun predominaba.

Odio levantarme tan temprano, pero no tenia alternativa, Tsunade sama me dejo muy en claro que quería que estuviera temprano en el hospital, ya que habían llegado medicamentos desde Sunagakure, y quería que hiciéramos un inventario y las clasificáramos; bufo molesta, nos tomaría toda la mañana y la mitad de la tarde a lo sumo terminar con esas medicinas, pero que se podía hacer, después de todo es el precio de ser una medi –nin, además de que si no lo hacia, debía prepararme para un sermón de 5 horas acerca de la responsabilidades de mi puesto por parte de Tsunade sama.

Intento levantarme de la cama, pero siento como un agarre calido pero firme me sostiene por la cintura, entonces me doy cuenta de que se trata; una sonrisa calida se dibuja en mi rostro mientras mis manos recorren con suavidad los dos fornidos brazos, hasta que se posan en sus suaves manos – Naruto – susurro mientras entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos, y quito sus brazos con suavidad, buscando no despertarlo; el pobre había regresado de una difícil misión la noche anterior, lo ultimo que quería era despertarlo tan temprano solo por mis propias obligaciones.

Dejo sus manos en la cama mientras me doy vuelta cuidadosamente, pero al verlo directamente a la cara, no puedo evitar el quedarme embelesada por su serena expresión, su rostro estaba centímetros del mío, y podía sentir su calido aliento en el rostro; entonces un calor muy agradable llena mi pecho y mi vientre bajo mientras lo veo.

Ya iba para un año, un año en el cual el y yo decidimos formalizar una relación, y serian tres meses y medio desde que me decidí a vivir con el; algunos me dijeron que era muy apresurado, que no podía tomar las cosas a la carrera, pero, lo que nunca comprendieron es que yo no quería perder ni un momento mas; tenia miedo, miedo que un día el ya no estuviera, que el no regresar mas a mi lado, que Naruto se fuera al igual que "el" lo hizo.

Asustada por mis pensamientos, acaricio tímidamente sus mejillas, y enmarco con el dorso de mis dedos esos lindos "bigotes" zorrunos dibujados en estas, intentando averiguar si lo que estoy viviendo no es un sueño, y que cuando despierte me de cuenta que al final estoy sola.

Naruto da un suave quejido al contacto de mis dedos, y escucho como entre sueños habla – "grrrrr….si….otro plato de ramen dattebayo" – entonces se revuelve entre las sabanas, y se voltea dándome la espalda; no puedo evitar que se me escape una risita, incluso en sus sueños tenia que pensar en el ramen, sinceramente, hay ocasiones en las que pienso que el ama mas al ramen que a mi.

"me ama" – suspire con incredulidad, el me amaba….de pronto mil preguntas atacan mi mente, pero todas tenían un propósito en común, el saber el por que el me amaba; entonces levanto un poco la cabeza y la apoyo en mi mano mientras contemplo a Naruto y repaso en mi mente el por que el me ama.

¿Por atractiva?, la verdad nunca me he considerado una gran belleza, sobretodo por mi frente; aunque eso tampoco significa que crea que soy fea, es mas, hago mi mayor esfuerzo por arreglarme cada mañana y quedar muy guapa para el; pero hay chicas mucho mas bellas que yo en la aldea, además de que tiene un comportamiento mucho mas femenino que el mío, incluso mas de una vez Naruto me lo ha dicho, que me comporto como una mari macha, y si es cierto¿Por qué el estaba conmigo habiendo tantas chicas lindas en la aldea?

¿Por cariñosa?, ja, desde que lo conozco lo he tratado con la punta del zapato, cuando no lo golpeaba, lo insultaba o lo ignoraba, o peor aun, siempre que estábamos juntos yo no hacia mas que hablar y derramar lagrimas por Sasuke-kun; apuesto que cada vez que me escuchaba se le partía el corazón en mil pedazos, y aun así siempre me mostraba su optimista sonrisa y me prometía que el me traería a Sasuke kun de vuelta….

Le daba mil vueltas a mi mente, pero por mas que buscaba, no encontraba el por que. El bien pudo buscar a otra persona que lo quisiera, y que lo respetara, después de todo estaba en su derecho, pero no lo hizo, el decidió esperarme, basado en ese entonces solo en una esperanza, en un deseo infantil.

Entonces lo abrazo por la espalda colocando con suavidad mis manos en su torso desnudo, dejando de pensar en eso, y mejor concentradote en el, y en mis propios sentimientos. En el por que lo amo tanto; entonces con suavidad planto un tímido beso en su mejilla, el se revuelve un poco, entonces retiro por un momento mis brazos de su dorso y permito que otra vez se de la vuelta, esta vez quedando boca arriba.

Yo me siento en la cama a su lado, apoyada en mis manos, mientras lo contemplo una vez mas, y poco a poco acerco mis labios a los suyos, observando perdida una vez mas en su sereno rostro, mientras siento como su pecho se infla a cada respiración, pero entonces sus brazos rodean mi cintura con ternura, y me obliga a quedar encima de el, y sin esperarlo atrapa mis labios con los suyos, por un instante me toma por sorpresa, pero después me dejo llevar por las sensaciones que invaden mi cuerpo, y mis manos poco a poco suben por sus brazos hasta entrelazarse detrás de su cuello.

Estuvimos varios minutos así, hasta que nos separamos, no demasiado, ya que el aun me sostenía tiernamente de la cintura y yo aun lo tenia abrazado por el cuello; nuestros rostros estaban uno junto al otro unidos por nuestras frentes, entonces no se por que, pero le pregunte - ¿Por qué fue eso Naruto? – el inflo sus mejillas fingiendo una adorable mueca de enojo – ¿es que debe existir una razón para que quiera estar contigo Sakura-chan?... – entonces me quedo callada pensando en lo que me dijo "¿es que debe existir una razón?"

Niego con la cabeza mientras la escondo en su pecho y deslizo mis manos a través de este, el rodea mi cuerpo con sus brazos en un calido y protector abrazo – claro que no mi amor, claro que no – el había respondido mis preguntas con una sola frase¿Por qué debía atormentarme con tontas preguntas cuando lo único que importaba es que el me amaba?, y no importaban las razones, lo único que importaba es que lo hacia, y yo también.

Lo amo por su fortaleza, a pesar de todo su dolor y de su sufrimiento, su objetivo era la felicidad de los que le rodean, sobretodo la mía. Lo amo por su inocencia, que en mis tiempos de amargura logro mas de una vez sacarme de ese sufrimiento que me carcomía por dentro en el solo pensar en Sasuke –kun. Lo amo por comprenderme y cuidar siempre de mi, por siempre estar conmigo, además de siempre encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hacerme sentir mejor cuando estoy sumida en la depresión; y lo amo, lo amo con todo mi corazón por enseñarme el verdadero significado de eso, del verdadero amor, un sentimiento puro y sin egoísmo que lo único que busca es la felicidad del otro, sin importar la propia, un sentimiento que nace, y lo hace sin una razón en especial, solo nace.

-Naruto – susurro con suavidad.  
-¿si Sakura chan?  
-Te amo.  
-y yo a ti Sakura chan, con todo mi corazón – entonces acaricia mi cabello, y deposita un dulce beso en mi frente, en el momento en que el calor de la cama y de su cuerpo, y mi propio cansancio me van venciendo; se de antemano que Tsunade sama me regañara, pero no rompería ese momento por nada, incluso mil y un regaños valían la pena por estar en sus brazos; ya después me las arreglaría con Tsunade sama, lo único que hice fue dejarme consentir y que el sueño me venciera, no sin antes volverlo a escuchar – con todo mi corazón Sakura chan…

**FIN...**


End file.
